Angel's Devil Rewritten
by Nikkixoxo
Summary: Orig. by FoRbIdDeN.LuNa.RoSe. AU. In a world filled with darkness and magic, Hinamori Amu is an Angel's Devil, the most powerful mage on Earth. She also has very ugly glasses and a giant sweatshirt. But when her fate is intertwined with the Devil, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who is, of course, the school's hottie, what is going to happen next? Rated M for language and possibly mature scenes.
1. Prologue

Angel's Devil

Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu and I am an Angel's Devil.

I guess you could say that I'm extremely special in my world filled to the brim with mages and warlocks, but it's not like I'm all alone.

You see, there are only three Angel's Devils in the world at one time, never more and never less. I'm not completely sure where the other two are at the moment but I hope to meet up with them sometime in my life.

Well, I should probably let you know who else inhabits this world besides me.

The magic world I live within can be looked at as a pyramid, with a bottom, middle, and top.

At the bottom are mages and warlocks. A mage is a lady who is only able to up to two elements of magic, and it is extremely rare for one of their elements to be rare magic. A warlock is exactly the same as a mage, besides the fact that they're boys.

One step above the mages and warlocks (in the middle) are the Devils and the Angels.

First, I will explain the Angels. Angels are a rare mage/warlock that can use up to four magical elements (unlike regular mages/warlocks that can only use up to two). Also, if an Angel is helping a mage/warlock who has water or air as an element, they have the ability to power up said mage/warlock to the next level of power. As well as being extremely pretty, they sing extraordinarily and have a voice that vividly represents an angel transcending from heaven. Angels are known for being very kind, gentle, and caring as well as letting their wings be shown after an extremely kind gesture.

Next, come Devils. Devils are also a rare mage/warlock that are able to use up to four magical elements. Like an Angel, a Devil can also power up a mage/warlock to the next elemental level, but Devils are only able to power up fire and earth elements. Devils are known for pulling pranks and being sarcastic, and after every prank, a red tail just faintly outlines their backs. Devils show kind gestures very rarely but when they do, it will be something to never forget. Devils, like Angels, have very good looks and are not afraid to flaunt that fact.

Finally come Angel's Devils, like me, at the top. Angel's Devils are an extremely rare mage/warlock that can use any of the ten elements. If lucky enough to be on the side with an Angel's Devil, all of the elements that the mage/warlock has will be powered up. An Angel's Devil is extraordinarily beautiful (more so then both Angel and Devil combined) and has a voice even better than an Angel's. Being both kind and tricky, an Angel's Devil is a mix of personalities and traits and will always keep people guessing.

Unfortunately, like I mentioned before, there are only three Angel's Devils in the world at one time. Once one dies, another is born. It is their destiny to keep the peace between the magic world and the world of darkness.

Now, I will give a brief explanation on the ten elements within this magical world.

Normal types of magic include~ Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Weather.

Rare types of magic include~

Teleport: Are able to teleport to anywhere.

Minds: Are able to read minds and talk to people in their minds.

Control: Can make anybody do what the controller wants.

Future: Are able to see into the future.

Past: Are able to see into a person's past.

Finally, I'll explain the darkness. From the beginning of magical time, the darkness had always been trying to destroy the mages/warlocks. Finally, in the year of 4084, the extremely powerful Angel's Devil, known as Tsukasa, was able to conjugate enough magic and energy within him to seal the hole to the darkness forever, sacrificing himself by doing so. Now, in the year of 9634, the darkness is only one step closer to once again plunging itself into the world of magic and swallowing it up.

Lucky for me, I am one of the generations passed down from Tsukasa's family and therefore, my entire family is filled with money and riches.

But don't get me wrong, I'm not spoiled like the "AD". I'll get to them later. I am just very lucky to be the great great great great great great great great great… and a couple more of those… granddaughter of Tsukasa!

Unfortunately, my magic and beauty are limited while I am attending Seiyo High School. If anybody found out I was an Angel's Devil, I don't know what might happen.

**Hi guys! I know I havn't exactly updates my other story in forever but I kind of lost interest in it. I'm not completely sure what I will do with it now but I guess I'll figure it out later. Anyways this story is all _ .RoSe's_ idea! I'm just rewriting _her_story! She gave me permission to do so! So I hope she likes this story and you guys do to! I am really going to try to update this one often! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Shugo Chara. **


	2. Chapter 1

Angel's Devil

'There it is,' I thought, 'Seiyo High.'

Seiyo High, otherwise known as the magic school. Mages and warlocks from around the world come to this school to begin their transitions into the magical world.

I walked up to the gate very slowly and cautiously, not wanting to start this year off with another face plant into the Seiyo High sidewalk.

Making sure my cargo pants, sweatshirt, and shoes were big enough, my glasses were ugly enough and were successfully hiding my honey golden eyes, and my rosette locks were tucked up into a bun within my hood, I walked further down the path of the High School.

I saw one leg stick out in front of me to trip me, but I thought quicker and stepped over it. "Bitch," I muttered.

Almost at the entrance, I quickly looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched.

Man was I wrong.

Glares, disgusted looks, snickers, laughing, and whispers surrounded me. All of them said one thing, 'Why is she here?'

I quickly turned back around, fighting back the tears. 'Remember, you did this on purpose. There is nothing else you could have done. You're protecting yourself.'

I softly sighed as I opened the door into my death chamber. I hate being tortured and bullied at school, but it is all to protect my secret.

Given the ultimatum of either getting bullied or letting myself be found and killed and have the darkness swallow the world whole… I'll stick with getting bullied.

Slowly making my way down the hall, I mentally applauded my achievement of walking into Seiyo High on the first day of school and not getting tripped. I think I've finally proven that I am easy to trip so nobody even bothers anymore.

As I begin walking around the corner to reach my locker, I met up with two of the eight people I hate the most in this school. One of which that just happens to be inside the group that I despise most, the AD's.

The AD's just happened to be the "rulers" of the school because of the people within the group. The entire AD group is made up of Angels and Devils, hence the name AD. The seven people who make up said group are (from oldest to youngest): Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Hoshina Utau, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, Sanjo Kairi, and Yuiki Yaya.

"Hey loser. So I'm having this awesome party at my house this weekend, and guess what, oh that's right, you're not on the list."

Saaya Yamabuki. Wannabe AD. She is a mage but is only considered "popular" because she can use three elements instead of two. She is a rare mage.

Well, I'm rarer.

Oh, and one more thing; the sole purpose in _her_ life is to make _my_ life living hell.

And did I mention I hated her?

"Saaya, I don't give a damn about your party." I mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, obviously you do because you're the _only _person in the entire school not going. It's a pity that you have to be such a loser really, but I can't help but not invite you to parties when you're so damn ugly." She sneered. God, if only I could punch that smirk off her face.

"Saaya, just leave her alone. I'm sure she's gotten enough torture for one day already and it's not even first period. Just go to class."

Hoshina Utau. Famous singer and pop star. She is an Angel and is dating the Devil, Souma Kukai. Utau uses the elements water, air, weather, and control. Her silky blonde tresses are fit neatly into two pigtails, high on her head. With her deep-set violet eyes, and stunningly white teeth, Hoshina Utau is known as the one of the most beautiful women on Earth, besides myself of course.

"But Utauuu," Saaya whined, "I'm just telling this dork that she's not invited. That isn't torture! But back to our past conversation, can I pleeeeaaassseeee be in the AD's now? I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous and incredibly smart and I can have any guy fall to his knees for me! I so belong in your group!"

Rubbing her temples once again, Utau sighed, "For the last time Saaya, you can't be in the AD's unless you are an Angel or a Devil. Why do you think our group is called Angels Devils? You are only a mage and I don't give a shit how pretty you think you are. I said no, and that's final."

Turning on her red heel, Utau clinked down the hallway away from Saaya and headed towards her locker, trying to shoo away the desperate red-head right on her tail.

Thankful for the savior but pissed about the interruption, I continued my trek down the hallway until I finally came to a halt at my locker.

Another thing I hate about this school, they put my locker right next to the biggest jerk in all of the jerks on the Earth!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Devil. Uses fire, earth, control, and mind. He also just happens to be a big playboy. Of course he is only able to because of his messy midnight hair, and matching eyes. Not to mention he has a sexy body that literally makes every girl just want to have sex with him.

And here he comes… walking this way… with a broad on each arm… oh god.

Turning my head quickly when I realized I was staring too long, I quickly put my belongings inside of my locker and tried to shut it. Just as I was about to, a hand was inserted between my locker and the door and swung it back open.

It was him.

"Hey Hinamori, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor would you?" He leaned in close and stared at me, awaiting an answer.

Shaking off my girly side that thinks of him as a sex god, I glared at him, putting my hands on hips, although it was quite difficult through my sweatshirt, and spat in his face, "No Tsukiyomi, leave me alone, and don't talk to me."

And with that, I slammed my locker shut and stomped off, not even completely positive why I was angry when he didn't even say anything rude to me. Whatever.

* * *

"What's her problem?"

"Yeah, she is _such_ as loser Ikuto. I don't understand why you even attempted asking that thing a favor."

Ikuto looked off into the hallway to where the covered up dork had stomped off, amused. He had been going to ask if she could pick up his pencil from near her foot, but instead, had been rudely brushed off and had his pencil accidentally kicked underneath the heater.

Damn that girl is strange. But oddly enough, she is quite amusing.

Putting his arms back over the shoulders of the two blondes that were fawning over him, he whispered dirty thoughts into their minds, thankful of his magical abilities and genetically obtained looks, and walked down the hall to his first class.

* * *

Still fuming about my encounter, I stormed into my first class and walked down the aisle to my seat. Ignoring the whispers and laughing that were obviously directed towards me, I sat down and removed my iPod from my pocket, popping each earbud into place. Turning on some music, I began to drift away into daydreams, melting my fury away.

Next thing I know, my earbuds were forcefully ripped from my ears and thrown onto the desk.

"Miss, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't listen to music in my classroom." A voice said from above me.

"Sorry…" I muttered, not really feeling what I said. Looking up at the teacher, I watched as she returned to the front of the room and resumed her topic on back to school activities, glancing towards me every now and then to make sure I was paying attention.

Recalling what had happened this morning, I looked around the classroom to see who I was sharing homeroom with. Not too many people that I hate are here, which is good. But on the other hand, one of the AD's was here, sitting right next to me.

Souma Kukai. Devil. Uses Air, weather, fire, and future. Kukai is the sports star of Seiyo High, as well as the captain for soccer, football, and hockey. With his messy auburn hair and emerald green eyes, it's no wonder that he is dating Hoshina Utau. I have heard that his personality is very energetic and fun loving, but I am going to decide that for myself before believing the rumors.

Glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that he had a huge grin on his face and was looking at the "notes" he was taking like an idiot. I turned my head and looked closer at the notes, still not showing him my face and saw what he was writing.

Hoshina Utau was written all over his page with hearts placed in every empty space provided. He is such a girl!

Trying not to laugh, I turned my head back to my own desk, smirking. Unfortunately, he caught a glimpse at me.

"Hey, it's Hinamori, right?" He whispered. I turned towards him, instinctively pulling my hood farther down my face.

"Yes…" I whispered back, unsure of what he was going to say to me.

"Oh, well I just wanted to see if you were the girl my friend told me about earlier. You don't seem too bad!" With a huge grin that took up almost half of his face, he held out his hand to be shaken, "I'm Souma Kukai; it's nice to meet you Hinamori!"

Slowly, I held out my hand in response, not sure if this was a joke, and took his hand in mine, gently shaking it, "It's nice to meet you too, Kukai." Taking my hand back I slowly turned back around, my eyes once again landing on the teacher at the front of the room.

Drifting once again into my daydreams, I couldn't help but think, 'I just made a friend… who just happens to be in the AD.'

* * *

After five more hours of torture and learning that Saaya was in four of my six classes AND that every single AD were placed into my classes, even though were not all in the same grade, I walked to my locker, hoping to get there and get out as soon as possible, not wanting any further contact with Tsukiyomi.

Loading up my locker with books and binders that I didn't need tonight, I looked in my mirror hanging at the back of the locker and fixed my glasses as well as tucked in some stray pink hairs floating out of my sweatshirt. Satisfied, I closed the locker door and turned around, ready to begin my journey home, only to be stopped by a face about 2 inches from own.

"Hey Hinamori, what's up?" Tsukiyomi whispered.

"What the hell?" I screamed, jumping up from surprise. I quickly jumped back and fought back my anger, ready to burn the living shit out of him.

"What's wrong? I can't just ask what my locker neighbor is up to?" He smirked.

"Did I not say that I want you to leave me alone? I am tired of you teasing and harassing me Tsukiyomi! Just stay away from me!" I huffed. Turning around, I began, for the second time today, stomping off into the direction of the school entrance.

Turning around to make sure he wasn't still looking at me, I met dark blue eyes with a mischievous glint, and saw that he was indeed, staring after me and laughing.

Fury burned within me at the sight, and without thinking, I raised the temperature of the heater he was leaning against to about 1,000 degrees fareinheit.

Quickly realizing the temperature, the smile left his face and he jumped back from the heater, a small yelp escaping his lips as he felt the burns beginning to form on his skin.

Snapping his head in my direction, I gave a soft smirk, and ran towards the exit, satisfied with what I just did.

Then, after laughing once again at my prank, all remnants of a smile left my face and realization dawned over me.

I just gave _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto the first hint into realizing my true identity.

I just made a huge mistake.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I told you all that I'll be updating sooner didn't I? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's not that long but I'll try to make the next one longer! Have a good day everyone! Also please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the extremely late update! Just a warning, I will not be as continuous as I hoped because of school and work, but I will try my hardest to update whenever possible. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**This is based on the original story by .RoSe.**

**Enjoy!**

Angel's Devil

"I'm home!"

"AMU!"

Not two seconds after shutting the front door, something crashed into me and put its arms around my legs.

"Hi Ami. How was school today?" I asked, giggling at my little sister's bright pink tutu and golden pigtails.

"It was awesome! I made a sandcastle in the beach box and I made a pie in the mud! And I learned my ABD's!" Eyes sparkling up at me, I couldn't help but laugh at her school events.

Ami is a soon-to-be Angel. Most don't learn of their magic until they are at least 12 years old, however, Ami already has an angelic voice and is incredibly beautiful for a six year old.

"That's awesome Ami!" Her eyes shone even brighter, if that's even possible, and she released me, running for her microphone.

"Look Amu! I learned a new song for you!" Her voice echoed through our living room, making it hard to believe she is only six years of age. However, my mother did tell me I was exactly the same when I was younger, but only my voice was a bit better.

Laughing softly at my sister's dancing, I slowly removed my hood, releasing my strawberry locks from their prison. As I pulled the elastic from my hair and put my fake glasses on the kitchen table, a knock sounded at the door.

"Amu! Could you get that sweetie? My hands are a little full with lunch."

"Sure mom."

I walked over to the door and just as I put my hand on the doorknob, two more knocks sounded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

I pulled open the door and, "…Hinamori?"

"Yes…Oh man."

Standing at the doorway, looking more like an angel despite his black clothing, was Tskuyomi Ikuto. A look of utter confusion was etched on that gorgeous face of his. Then he said, "You're not hideous…?"

And there is the Tskuyomi Ikuto I know.

Clearing the surprise off of my face, I slammed the door in his, and ran to my room. I could faintly hear more knockings on the door, so I screamed, "DO NOT ANSWER THAT," and continued running up the stairs.

"What has gotten into you hunny?"

The tell-tale sound of the front door opening sounded and I slammed my door shut, locked it, and ran inside my bathroom. Putting my ear up to the door, I heard soft footsteps ascend the stairs and come to a stop outside my bedroom door. A knock sounded; "Amu, is everything ok? There is a nice boy from school here who wanted to ask you about the homework."

"Don't let him in! He's a devil!"

"Are you in your bathroom? Please stop overreacting and come out right now."

_Yeah, _Amu,_ why don't you come out and stop overreacting. I just want to talk._

Shit! I forgot all about his little mind reading ability. Instantly I put a barricade up in my mind, blocking him from my thoughts.

"Amu Hinamori! Get out here this instant! This is ridiculous!"

"No!"

I heard a sigh, then, "I'm sorry sweetie, she's being weird. Why don't you wait downstairs; help yourself to anything to drink. I'll bring her out."

"Thank you very much, Miss Hinamori."

Footsteps descended down the stairs and I instantly relaxed, letting my barrier down.

"Hinamori Amu. So help me God, if you do not come out of that bathroom right now, I will get the key and come in there, and you do NOT want that."

Flinching at the thought of what might happen, I slowly stood up, opened the bathroom door, and stepped into my bedroom. Walking over to the door, I twisted the lock to the left and pulled on the knob. My mother's agitated face came into view.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Peeking over her shoulders, I quickly whispered, "Mom, that guy doesn't want the homework. He's a Devil. I think he just realized that I'm not a geek who hasn't found her magic yet. He saw my face mom. I realize this isn't my true face, but I am still pretty enough to be an Angel or a Devil. There is no way he won't question me now. I don't know what to do…"

I seeped the floor, curling my arms around my knees and leaning my head against the doorframe. What do I do? Obviously he knows I'm either an Angel or a Devil.

Suddenly, I am very grateful for the warlock who gave me these fake traits. If anybody every saw my real face, I'd be hunted down and killed for sure by the darkness' assassins and mercenaries.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't realize… I'm so sorry. I just thought he wanted the homework. Should I make him leave?"

"No, it's fine. It's either now or in the middle of the hallway at school tomorrow. I might as well tell him that I am an Angel or something. He probably wouldn't believe me if I said he was a Devil."

"You're positive?"

"Yes mom. Thank you anyways."

I turned and headed for the stairs, dreading every step I take closer to him.

_Aw how mean. I don't bite_.

God damnit. Quickly I whispered back into his mind: _I'm not so sure. _

_Ahh so you have mind as well? This is turning out to be an interesting day, don't you agree?_

Turning the corner from the stairs, my gaze landed on his, and I said, "Exceedingly so."

Walking over to the chair across from the couch he is sitting on, I sat down and turned my attention to him. "So, what do you want to know? Obviously you now know I can do magic. I'm not the nerd you thought I was, correct? Well, now that you know, can't you just leave?"

Taking a deep breath after my long rant, I glared at him, taking in his thoughtful expression. He said: "So what are you?"

Just the question I was hoping to avoid. Of course it would be the first to come out of his mouth.

"I'm an… Angel."

**Rate & Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I made this one really long because I'm extremely sorry for such late updating. I hope to not wait this long for the next one. Please forgive me! Oh and thank you for the reviews! I enjoy constructive critisism because they help me make this story a whole lot better! Just don't be mean though!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**This is based on the original story by Forbidden Luna Rose**

**Enjoy~**

Angel's Devil

"_You're coming over my house tomorrow. No exceptions. If you're busy, make time."_

Walking out the doors of the one place I hate most, I turned around and made my way towards the school parking lot. A sleek black 2013 Audi came into view and I slowed my steps as I neared it.

"_Absolutely not. Now that you know about me, you think you can order me around? Sorry buddy, not happening."_

Green eyes meet Indigo hidden by black sunglasses and I hope he doesn't realize I'm wearing contacts. I stop in my tracks. A slow grin slithers across his face and he walks towards me, leaving the two blonde bimbos to stop and stare in disgust. That's right bitches, he's walking towards me.

Wait… why is he walking towards me?

"_Actually I believe I can, I mean unless you don't mind the whole school knowing about your lie. Your HUGE lie. But hey, I don't mind sharing secrets, do you?"_

"Hey there Angel," and there's that smirk, appearing after the mention of our little secret, "you ready to come over?"

"_Fuck you. What time should I be there?"_

"_Meet me after school; I'll be by my car. Later, Angel."_

"Let's just get this over with. Get in the car and drive, please." Walking over to the expensive car, I hopped in the passenger seat, closed the door, and buckled my seatbelt. Looking out the window, I watched as he walked past the bimbos, giving his final goodbyes.

_You could do SO much better than those whores._

A smirk crept on my own face as I watched him stutter a little before smoothly turning around, opening the car door, and sliding into the car himself. "That was unexpected, and they aren't that bad; I've seen way worse."

"They are whores. Period. Where do you live anyways?" We pulled up to an iron gate and he typed a password into a keypad. The silver gates slowly creaked open and we continued up the road.

"What road is this? We've been on here for like fifteen minutes."

"This is my driveway, Angel."

"Oh. Why do you keep calling me Angel? Are we trying to let the whole world know that I'm not actually a nerd?" I slumped down in my seat, peeking up through my glasses at him. He looked back at me and, with a flash of something I couldn't understand in his eyes, abruptly hit the brakes. He turned to me, did a quick look-over then snatched my glasses right under my face and threw them out the window.

"Excuse me! Those were expensive! I hope you're going to pa-"

"Shut up. Take off your sweatshirt. You have ten seconds before I do it myself."

I blushed scarlet and began to argue when he said, "6…7…"

"Ok fine! Stop counting will you!" Reaching my hands underneath my sweatshirt, I pulled it up and over my head, revealing a plain white tank top.

"Good, now your hair. Take the elastic out and let your hair down."

"Why are you making me do this?" I questioned. If he just wanted to see me without my icky clothes on he should have just asked yesterday. Why do I have to go to his house?

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Here, this is my sister's." He threw a tube of mascara at me and turned back to the road, continuing up the driveway once again. "You can use it if you want to. She never uses the same makeup twice."

Flipping the mirror down, I looked at myself and began applying some mascara to my top lashes. I couldn't help but noticing how much different I look with green eyes and without all of my hideous clothing on. I really wish I could do this more often.

_Then why don't you?_

The unspoken question startled me and I looked over at him to meet his gaze once more. The question I have been asking myself for so long, right there in front of me. Why don't I? As long as I am only believed to be an Angel, I won't be hunted down. So why do I continue to show only the baggy clothing and nerdy glasses?

Quietly I whispered into his mind, _I don't know._

Glancing at me for the last time, he slightly shook his head and looked back at the road as a giant mansion came into view. That's another thing I wish I had. My family has the money, we just decided that the lower profile we keep, the less likely I would be suspected. But man am I jealous of this guy right now.

I whistled, climbing out of the car to appreciate the view. "Nice house you got there."

"Thanks. It's a little too big. Come; I'll give you a tour, then we'll get down to business."

Business?

Walking up the front steps, Ikuto briefly acknowledged the butler and maid and continued into the house. I, on the other hand, bowed respectfully and said hello to both. They looked pretty surprised I even noticed them. Tsukiyomi must have some real stuck-up friends.

"So this, obviously, is the main hall. All the hallways on the first floor connect in some way to this main room, so if you ever get lost in a hallway, follow it until you come here and you'll be fine."

The main room had wooden floors and a long red carpet all way up the middle. It continued up the grand staircase which I presume leads to the second and third floors. A giant chandelier lights up the entire room with its sparkling crystals in the middle of the room as well.

Ikuto led me through many different rooms, pointing out bathrooms, spare rooms, guest rooms, kitchens (he has three, apparently), game rooms, living rooms, and more.

We finally stopped outside a room filled with equipment of all kinds. "This is my personal gym. Utau has her own gym but it's near her room. Now I'll show you my room."

Walking up another set of stairs, I think we are on the third floor now, he led me down a hallway to the end and we both stopped. He pushed the double doors open and we walked in.

"This is my room; feel free to explore." There's that smirk again. I choose to ignore it.

Ikuto's room is completely white on all four walls with black furniture. On one side of the room, his king sized mattress sits with a black comforter and white headboard. In the middle, two black loveseats sit facing the giant flat screen TV mounted on the wall. A black coffee table sits between the love seats with a cool sculpture on top. The fuzzy white carpet is soft beneath my feet and I'm already tempted to walk over to the giant surround sound music system beneath the TV and turn some music on.

I took one more sweep around and the room and turned my gaze to him. I met his intense haze head-on. "What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's cozy, comfortable, and actually surprisingly stylish. Nice room Tsukiyomi."

That famous smirk slid into place as we whispered into my mind: _You can come here any time, Angel. My room is yours for the taking._

I rolled my eyes and ignored the sexual innuendo within that comment as I said, "Thanks! I wouldn't mind watching TV in a room like this."

The smirk was replaced by a confused look as he let the subject drop. Good, he should know he won't get anywhere with me.

Over by his bed sits a fireplace and just as I was about to walk over and start a fire, one lit up the room and I was taken by surprise. I forgot he could use fire. I need to choose which elements I can show around him.

"So you can use fire? Interesting." I walked over to the sound system and admired the stereos. "This is a nice setup you've got here. How much did all of this cost?"

"A lot." He answered. Very specific.

"So what did you bring me to your house for anyways? I thought you just wanted to see my true 'Angel' form but obviously not. So, what do you have up your sleeve?" I questioned. I know there is going to be a catch with him.

Turning around, I meet his gaze briefly, before he breaks it, turning back towards the door. What did I just see in his eyes?

"Come with me to the living room on the second floor. I have something to show you." Walking through the double doors, I followed him through the many hallways and down a staircase and ended outside an intricately carved door made of wood.

Putting his hand on the golden doorknob, he turned his head to me and whispered, _don't freak out on me. I have my reasons._ Then, as I was about to ask what he was talking about, he pushed open the door.

"Damn, she really is pretty."

"Hey! Look who it is! Damn Hinamori you look good!"

"She's not that pretty."

"Rima, you're so mean…"

"Yay! Yaya has a new pretty friend!"

"Yaya, please refrain from yelling."

_Breath, Angel._

I breathed out what I didn't realize I was holding in. Blinking a few times, I watched the entire AD group argue over my appearance, not believing this is a reality. I then realized what Ikuto did and whipped my head to look at him, glaring his way.

"Tsukiyomi." I growled.

Before I could react to his smirk, I was being flung into the chair, crowded by the three curious girls of the AD group.

Utau was the first to ask questions; just like her brother. "So why have you been hiding this form your whole life? You're gorgeous! You should be flaunting this not hiding under some hoodie and geek glasses."

"I didn't really want the attention, I guess. If I was to walk into school like this currently, I would be overwhelmed. I was just so used to hiding beneath my sweatshirt." It was a somewhat true story. I feel extremely more comfortable in my oversized hoodie than I do right now; being poked and prodded like a lab rat.

"But Amu-chi, you are so pretty! You didn't need to hide in the first place!"

Yuiki Yaya, a famous ballerina and an Angel as well. She is currently in a relationship with Sanjo Kairi, also an Angel in the AD's. She is extremely energetic whereas he is calm and serene; opposites attract! Yaya can manipulate air, water and earth. The only rare magic she can use is future. Sango Kairi can also use water and earth but is able to use both future and past as well.

Before I was able to answer her, I was interrupted by the "Queen Devil" of Seiyo High.

Mashiro Rima. Devil; obviously. Rima is the daughter of a famous businessman and the heir of Mashiro Inc. As a Devil, she can control fire and weather. She can also use Teleport and control, which she uses to manipulate her many servants within Seiyo; unfortunately for her boyfriend.

"I guess you're not that bad. But you still will never be as cute as me."

"Rima, be nice. Sorry about her, she's all bark and no bite. Hi, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, Rima's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." He smiled warmly and shook my hand. How did these two come to date?

Fujisaki Nagihiko, the fifth and final Angel. He is a famous dancer as well, but instead of ballet, he breakdances. Unlike the other Angels, only he and Utau have been known to show their wings quite often. Nagihiko can use air, water, earth, and past.

_So how do you like my friends, Angel? Not too bad right?_

I jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly whispered an excuse after seeing the looks I got. Looking over in his direction, that smirk was on his face again, knowing he was making me squirm. I shot a glare in his direction and whispered back, _nope, not bad at all. But you, on the other hand, are _nothing _like them. By the way, where are your whores? I'm surprised they aren't swarming the house._

The smirk vanished. Shooting a glare back, I heard _shut up. I don't let them in my house. And I don't hang out with just whores. I mean, unless you count yourself._

Oh, so he wants to play that game? Fine; bring it on. Putting up a mental barricade, I whispered for the last time, _fuck off_, and turned away.

Only to find Souma Kukai about three inches from my face.

"Hey Hinamori!"

"Ahh! Souma-kun don't do that!" Jumping away from me, he lifted Utau up and dropped her on his lap, taking her spot on the coffee table.

"I knew there was something different about you, but I never would have guessed you were an Angel! Just like Utau! So what elements can you use? Can you use mind? Ikuto is the only one who can use that. When did you learn you were Angel? Why did you hide it from us? We don't bite! By the way, call me Kukai! No but seriously what elements ca-"

"Kukai. Shut up. He rambles a bit, sorry. So what elements can you use?" Utau asked.

I thought about this question carefully in the car ride with Ikuto. I thought I was going to be interrogated by him, but I guess this works too.

"I manipulate weather and fire. I can also use minds and teleport though, so I guess Ikuto isn't the only one who can read minds, Kukai."

A grin developed on his face and he said, "Good, maybe you can control that guy. I always feel like someone is listening in on me. SO now you could tell me when he is and when he isn't!" That goofy grin of his just got bigger, and Utau smiled, "Kukai, I don't think it's that easy."

"Plus, I'm not going to be around you guys enough to know when he is and isn't reading your mind; sorry, Kukai." I smiled apologetically at him and got a confused look in return. "Not going to be around us? But you're joining the AD's; you'll be with us constantly."

Confusion struck me and I quickly slipped into Ikuto's mind, hopeful he doesn't find out.

_Damn, I forgot to ask her to join. I was going to earlier but then these idiots showed up so I forgot about everything. Maybe she won't be mad at me if I explain. Actually, she probably won't even join. Good, I hate apologies. What's that weird buzzing feeling…?_

I ripped out of his mind and put my barrier up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at me. If he thinks he's going to get away with this, he's wrong. I will get an apology from that jerk.

"I'm joining the AD's? I wasn't aware of this." Time to act dumb.

"Oh, I guess Ikuto never told you," Utau glanced over at Ikuto then returned her gaze to me. "Well, would you like to join us? Saaya will probably complain tenfold but you _are _an Angel. We would definitely love for you to hang out with us and join our group! What do you say?"

"DO IT HINAMORI!"

"Whatever."

"It would be an honor to have you as a new friend."

"Join us Amu-chi!"

"Fine with me."

Utau looked over at Ikuto, watching the whole thing from the corner. "How about you Ikuto? Would you mind if Amu joined us?"

Glancing at his sister for a split second, he then turned his head and stared at me, as if trying to look inside my head. I have a block up buddy, nice try.

After staring at me for a few seconds, his expression became puzzled and finally, he turned, looked out the window and whispered, "Sure."

Turning back towards the group, I smiled and said, "Okay, why not."

* * *

"Bye Amu-chi! I'll see you in school tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Hinamori Amu."

Yaya and Kairi walk off to their car, the last of the other six to leave. Now, unfortunately, I have to actually talk to _him_. After four hours of ignoring him, I think he learned his lesson.

Turning around I took off in search of my ride home, hoping not to get lost in his maze of a house. Idly I wonder if he lives with his parents.

Turning around a corner, I see a white metal door and realize it is a kitchen. Why not grab a snack? For all I know, I'm going to need energy to get around this house.

I pushed open the giant door, walked into the kitchen and turned towards the fridge. I walked over to the fridge grabbed the handle, and opened the door. After a few minutes of deciding what I wanted, I settled for a lemonade. I turned around to find and glass and I see Mr. Devil leaning against the kitchen door watching me.

Clearing the shock from my face, I turned on my heel and walked over to the cabinets in search of a glass for my lemonade. I opened one cabinet and found nothing but plates. I closed it and walked to the next one, opened it and saw a bunch of measuring cups.

"The cabinet on the far left has glasses." He said, and so I walked over, opened the cabinet, and grabbed a glass. I poured myself some lemonade, walked past him to the fridge, and put it back on the shelf.

_I don't understand why you are ignoring me, Angel._

I whipped around, eyes burning into the man who moved about five feet closer to me. He stopped in his tracks, still staring at me, albeit a bit more cautiously than before.

"You don't know? So the fact that you called a girl a whore has absolutely no effect on you? Just rolls off the tongue I guess. I wonder just how many of these whores you have come in contact with that you no longer understand that _whore _is a fucking disgusting and _degrading _word to _regular girls_ Tsukiyomi. So _don't _come to me and say you don't know why I'm mad. I am _not _a whore. And I do not wish to be called anything of the sort."

And with that, I walked past him, whispered _shut your mouth, you'll catch flies_, grabbed my lemonade, and walked out the door still fuming. I briefly wonder if steam is coming out of my ears.

Not ten seconds after I walk out the door, I hear the door open again and as I turned around to yell some more, I was shoved against the wall. Arms pinned above my head, all I could do was try and kick him and yell "LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Would you shut the fuck up? Who the _fuck _do you think you are to yell at me like that? I don't need little bitches like you to tell me who I can and can't _fuck. _What is it to you if I like to fuck whores? They don't give me this drama shit to deal with. I will tell you right now that you don't want to mess with me, because I am not afraid to mess right back."

I held back my tears; nobody has ever talked to me like this. I keep struggling trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but his hold on me is too tight. Taking one hand away from his hold on my hands, he grabbed my head and slammed his lips down to mine.

Completely shocked, I went limp. I didn't even comprehend the fact that I am currently kissing _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The _rich and famous _Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The Tsukiyomi Ikuto I _hate._

But now as I feel his tongue snake out and try to part my lips, I realized two things. That he was trying to wiggle his tongue into my mouth and that this is my first kiss.

I heard _open your fucking mouth _in my head and snapped. I opened my mouth all right, only to clamp it back down onto his tongue.

"_Fuck!"_ he let go of my arms and I ran for the door, hoping I was running the right way down the hall and that I will end up in the main hall.

_You can run Angel, but you definitely cannot hide in my home. _

I ignored him, continuing my journey through the hallway, not even bothering to put up a mental block. I turned the corner and found a dead end.

"Shit!" I looked around for a way out but found nothing. He ran around the corner and saw me. I slumped down to the ground, not knowing what he is going to do.

Then I remembered: I can use teleport.

Standing up, I closed my eyes and focused on where I wanted to go. I envisioned the main hall, heard "Dammit!" and I wasbeneath the giant chandelier, the red carpet beneath my feet. I saw the front door and ran over to open it. I almost trip when running down the steps but I make it to the bottom.

Running down the driveway, i turned back to the house to see him running out of the house doors. I closed my eyes agan, this time envisoning my car in the school parking lot, and opened my eyes. There she is, sitting in the middle of the abandoned parking lot, waiting for me. I jumped in, locked the doors, and grabbed the keys out of my bag.

I leaned back and took a breath to try and slow my racing heart. I can't believe what just happened. Finally, the overwhelming sensation of today crashes down on me and I cry silent tears. I knew he was a jerk, but I ddn't know he tok advantage of people like that.

Starting the ignition, I crept out of the parking lot and headed towards my home, ready to put my pajamas on and call it a night.

My ringtone brought me out of my daze with a jump, and I struggled with my bag to get it before I missed it. Grabbing hold of it, i pulled it out and flipped it open, not reading the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amu."

My heart stopped. What more could he want from me? He stole my first kiss, revealed my identity to his little friends, and chased me out of his house, literally. What else is there to harass me with? Isn't he tired?

"Please, just... leave me alone Tsukiyomi."

"Amu... I'm sorry."

I stopped my attempt to press 'End Call' and wondered if I just heard him correctly. _The _Tsukiyomi Ikuto, apologizing?

Neither of us spoke for a good five minutes. Then, finally, I heard a sigh on the other line, "Look, I don't usually apologize if you havn't figured that out. I didn't mean to flip out on you like that. I usually keep my anger in check, but just seeing you yell at me like that made me snap. I didn't mean to force myself onto you or to steal your first kiss. I truly mean it. I really hope you can forgive me..."

I pulled into my garage and turned my car off. Sitting in the driver's seat, I contemplated what to say. Do i forgive him? Do I not? What do I say? He sounds truly sorry, but can I trust him after what he just did?

Finally, after another two minutes of silence, I whispered, "I forgive you, for now, but please don't do anything like that ever again... You scared me."

I heard a sigh of relief from the other line, and then an almost non-audible, "Thank God," but I'm not positive.

Unlocking the door, I climbed out and walked up to the front step of my humble abode. I spoke into the phone: "Ikuto, I have to go; we have school tomorrow. I will see you there, okay? Goodnight."

He replyed, and I shut my phone. Walking into the house, I waved to my parents and said goodnight. I trekked up the stairs and recalled his final words, smiling. Somewhere deep inside, I knew he wasn't the bad guy, and hopefully nothing like today will ever happen again.

Slipping under the covers of my bed, I snuggled with my pillow and drifted off to sleep, wondering what will come of tomorrow.

_Goodnight, Angel._

**Rate & Review!**


End file.
